The invention relates to a wheelchair, comprising a backrest, a base frame and a rod assembly connecting the backrest with the base frame, said rod assembly including at both sides of the backrest a support rod pivotably coupled with the base frame for adjusting the angle of inclination of the backrest, wherein locking means are provided for locking the backrest in a desired position.
Such wheelchairs are known in different embodiments. In a known embodiment the locking means comprises for example a spring mechanism which has to be actuated by means of cables from the pushing handgrips of the wheelchair. A separate mechanism is required to swing down the backrest upon the seat of the wheelchair. Moreover a further gas spring has to be provided if a compensation is required for the forces exerted on the backrest by the user of the wheelchair.
The invention aims to provide a wheelchair of the above-mentioned type with an improved rod assembly for the backrest.